You Strip, I Strip
by firefistprincess
Summary: ONE SHOT. One day, Juvia got tired of Gray's stripping habits.


Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima :)

-x-

"Gray-sama, Juvia loves you but we can't always spend half of our date explaining to the police officer why you're naked!" she scolded her boyfriend who only shrugged because stripping is the second natural thing that Gray Fullbuster does aside from breathing.

"Look Juvia, I'm sorry," he came closer to his upset girlfriend, "I didn't mean to lose my clothes on purpose. They just... fall off," he tried to reason out to get him unhooked from the predicament.

Juvia only glared at him and suddenly a thought came up so her glare was replaced by smirk and her boyfriend knew that she's up to something.

"Oi. Go back to glaring. I don't like that smirk," he said in an alarming, disturbed and worried tone.

"Okay. So what Gray-sama is saying is that his clothes just come off?" she asked and she kept her smirk on her face.

Gray, on the other hand, knew that there's something on his girlfriend's mind and he doesn't like it when she smirks because its always no good, "Y-y-yeah. Guess you could say that."

"Well then. Juvia accepts his reason," she dismissed, "but Gray-sama has to face the consequences," she smirked and went to the bathroom to take a bath.

He was dumbfounded, still not relieved because she still smirked at him and there's a silent threat in her tone that says 'Strip-Or-Else' and nothing good comes out from that. He dismissed his qualms and he stripped off his clothes and slept.

The next morning came and they have a mission together so he woke up early to prepare for their mission. He prepared his things, packed the necessary and went straight to bath. When he got out, he saw his girlfriend also preparing for their mission and he ogled her momentarily because she got the best pair of legs, ass and breast in the whole world and he smirked at himself inwardly for the victory.

They ate their breakfast quickly at the guild and went on their way.

When they were walking to the train station, they were chatting about random stuff. He has completely forgotten about their small argument the night before when he stripped his shirt off. They were in the middle of the town when all the blood was drained from his face as he saw his girlfriend stripping off her blouse, leaving her very tight and thin tank top which accentuates every delicious part of her upper body, showing off her very generous cleavage and her curves. She looked at him with a smirk and a shrug like its only natural for her to strip, just like him, and continued to walk towards the train station.

He noticed that all the men around her gawked, ogled, eyed her maliciously, cat-whistled at her and even tried to ask her out which made him really pissed because no one can do that to his girl. So he walked faster to keep up with her, grabbing her upper clothing and handed it to her, "Wear this now, Juvia," he said with a warning tone.

She just looked at her and ignored him and continued to walk. She ignored him! He growled in frustration and punched the man who tried to grab her ass and sent a death glare at anyone who dared to even look at her way.

He kept up to her pace and handed her the upper clothing, "Come on Juvia. Wear. This. Now," he commanded.

He was almost pleased when his girlfriend stopped and took the clothing, but was replaced by horror because she's stripping down to her underwear and he looked down and noticed that he's down to his boxers, "Fuck. When did that happen?" He looked at Juvia again and stopped her from stripping, "Stop that Juvia!" He was really really frustrated this time. He ran a hand through his hair and understood what she's doing and sighed in defeat, "If I try to keep my clothes on, will you stop stripping?" He looked at her.

"Juvia will try," she started to put her clothes back on, "Now Gray-sama knows what Juvia feels every time he strips," she looked at him and she gave her a new set of clothes, "Juvia only likes it when we're alone Gray-sama."

He nodded and put on the clothes that Juvia gave him, "Likewise Juvia. Now let's go. We don't want to be late right?"

"Okay Gray-sama. But remember, every time Gray-sama strips, Juvia will also strip," she said as she started to remove her upper clothing again while walking ahead.

"Oi, didn't I just tell you to keep them on?" but he noticed that the shirt that he wore just a few minutes ago was on the ground already. He sighed and picked it up and wore it back on and he saw his girlfriend put her upper clothing on again.

He sighed, "This is going to be a long day."

-x-

They were able to finish the quest easily and they went back to the guild after they have collected their reward.

They went to Mira Jane to report the success of their mission.

Mira only smiled at them and said, "My oh my. Where did your clothes go?"

Gray's eyes widened in horror because he knew if he lose his clothes then his girlfriend might be...

And he looked at her way and he's right. She's down to her underwear and the entire population of men in their guild are ogling his girlfriend's body. He sent everyone a threatening glare and scrambled around to look for their clothes.

Juvia only gave Mira Jane a sweet, innocent smile.


End file.
